Many modern computing/communications devices are mobile. These devices include a wide variety of consumer and industrial products including cell phones, handheld computing devices, laptops, printers, and the like. As these mobile devices are moved, the interference environment of a mobile device may change depending on other nearby devices. In some environments, cross-talk from components in the mobile device may cause information being carried on the mobile device to be received on another device causing a data security problem.
Cross-talk may arise from magnetic electrical components that are used in most consumer and industrial electronic systems. For example, magnetic components such as inductors, baluns, and transformers are used in power conversion and radio frequency circuits. Due to the very nature of magnetic devices, magnetic fields are generated that extend beyond the magnetic device. In some applications, the spatial extend of the magnetic field may cause cross-talk to other magnetic devices or circuit elements nearby in the same computing/communications device or in a different device. Reducing magnetic cross-talk between electronic components may improve circuit performance including efficiency and data security.